Burnt down hopes of a future
by Clementin
Summary: "It's a secret, Professor. It's a graveyard, it's a memory, it's a home, it's even a lifetime for some." She only just looked at him and started to smile. He smirked. "I know. And I am not leaving it!" he assured her. She smiled even more, as she pulled him in for a hug.
1. Once in the past

_Disclaimer: First, I would like to credit Joanne Rowlings for her marvelous work, and thank her for bringing the Harry Potter-series into our lives. I do not own any of the characters, the universe or current events, which may be recognized. I would though, like to claim events happening in later chapters as my own, as they may be disgraceful or somehow offend younger readers._

_This Fanfic is very much AU. Also I would like to apologize for eventual spelling errors, as I am not currently resident in any English-speaking countries, shifting a lot between Denmark and Sweden, and even though I do own my own laptop, which I bring everywhere outside my home In Denmark, sadly it corrects it after Danish or Swedish spelling standards. This happens, in despite of ´Word´s language options, because I use the same computer for ALL my studies, so it automatically corrects everything to Danish. Even this. Sadly, but I would very much like to correct all the errors which I may discover._

_I hope no one gets offended. I love everyone. _

He did not know why. He certainly should not know. He was in the middle of a war, not just a war, this specific war. He was surrounded by dangers 24 hours a day, and so was she. He would soon be a father. He had a wife, currently out there spying on death eaters, while he, sat in the living room of 12 Grimmauld place facing three of his former students, after a rather, he sought for a word, _Stirring_ conversation.

Nevertheless, she just sat there, looking at a crack in the floor without anything particular to say. Harry Potter himself, still looking at him with flaring nostrils after his speech. Remus got it. He did. The little sense he might have maintained through the years, now got company, thanks to an only _seventeen_-year-old boy. Remus had to be honest; the boy was a lot wiser, than Harry might admit to himself. _This is not a time for adventure; you should be home, caring for Tonks!_ Remus knew that much, but god, he was a marauder for Christ sake. This was happening, this was his element.

Moreover, that was when it hit him, Miss Granger's unusually apologetic look.

"Excuse me," he said, and rose from the sofa. "I believe some tea would do us good." It actually made him sick, that the young woman whom never really cared to shut her mouth for an opinion, on a subject she had thoughts of, just shot him an apologetic look.

"I agree some tea would be great, but please professor, let me help you." She too rose, and followed his way into the kitchen. He only looked down at her, and gave her a smile in response. They both heard Ron and Harry in the living room, turning their heads to each other.

"I am sorry Professor, he should not have jumped upon you like that, and he is just really, I don't know, moody, for the time being. Believe me, he shout at us too, not like that though, but still…" He cut her short.

"Please Hermione, I can take it. Compared to a flying cruciatus spell, that was like a blissful nap on my couch." He assured her, and turned in the familiar kitchen to open the cabinet, which contained the tea, and other supplies, which Mrs. Weasley had filled in there, the last time she concurred the kitchen as hers. He heard her giggling behind him, and his mouth turned in a small smile.

"I suppose, but hearing that from someone who you care for, cannot be nice." He took the chamomile tea, and turned for her. He had a concern, she no longer spoke of himself.

"Hermione, you can't allow whoever it is you are speaking of now, to talk to you like that either. What are you implying?" He looked at her with genuine concern.

"Nothing Professor. I suppose I only am thinking too much of the matter." She smiled with closed eyes, and gently squeezed his upper arm as she walked to put the kettle on.

"Aguamenti" she said and cold water purred down into the kettle, and she turned on the heat.

He looked at her. She looked tired and exhausted. Her delicate body was skinny, and she obviously had not put much effort into her looks. He had to admit, she had grown beautiful over the years. You could see it in her eager face, when she was only in her third year, that she would someday grow from her obscenely large amount of untamed hair, and the wicked teeth. She still had a lot of hair though. However, untamed was the exact opposite. Around the teeth, she now had full lips, to compliment the still large teeth. Still, now it only looked inviting. However, he could not.

She stood and watched the water boiling, and he walked besides her. It took a moment for her to realize, before she looked up at him.

"You haven't really slept, have you 'Mione?"

"Not really, but it is okay I suppose," She turned her body to face him correctly. "I know I am not the only one who haven't! The Weasleys have had so much trouble with the wedding, and now I cannot imagine them, without worries. And then there is Tonks, fighting off Death eaters with a baby," He felt guilty at that. "And poor Neville, Professor McGonagall, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean. All my friends, how they are back at Hogwarts, with death luring everywhere in each corner. And you, Remus, you must be awful. With you and the moon, every single month, especially now!" She almost cried. He pulled her in for a hug, telling her not to bother.

"I am fine, don't you think more of it."

"We're chasing horcruxes, Remus. Don't tell the others, not Mrs. Weasley in specific!" She cried into his shoulder.

The kettle screamed for them to come back into reality, as the boiling water made a mysterious cloud of damp.

Stone walls fell everywhere besides them, bodies lay everywhere. The golden, the green, the red spark from curses and blocking spells were cast everywhere besides them. He stood side by side with his Dora, with the Death eaters approaching still. They fought, he could see. Everyone he knew or might have known. She screamed for him, only. She screamed for Teddy, and the love they shared. Dora.

She was the most perfect woman, she was brave, kind and smart. She was the best mother, he could imagine. And she fought for him only, their son. Remus acknowledged, the day he gave him into care for Dora's mother, that his hair was blue. A happy blue. Remus was crying that day. It might be the last minute he held his son in his arms. Dora never said goodbye, she could not get herself to do it.

He threw several spells, curses and hexes in every direction he could. He cared not less, he did not survive this war, but Teddy needed his mother, and Remus would protect her for everything.

Another curse, if he did not mistake hit, nearly stroke both of them, but she sent it back in the exact direction. She looked upon him, with love in her eyes.

"Kiss him from me, will you sweetheart?" She almost cried.

"Dora, shut it up, if anyone is going to survive this, it will be you. Whatever it might cost me!" He shouted at her. She took his hand, and pulled him with her.

Half a minute later, they were no longer in their original position above the Grande clock, but instead they stood in the entrance hall, behind what appeared to be a wall, which had fallen from the first floor. Stoned, broken wands, wooden doors, bodies were laying everywhere, as people continued to battle. He cast an expelliarmus at a young, black hooded man a few feet before them, who appeared to be preparing to cast a curse. The man fell to the ground, and did not get up at instant.

Dust were everywhere, and it made it hard to even see. He made sure not to let go of Nymphadora's hand. He heard screams from pupils all around him. Students of the school, who haven't even crossed the legal age of 17, had given their lived for the course of this. He felt sick.

The smell of blood and dirt was undeniable. He still held on to the delicate pale hand, as he pulled his wife alongside the walls, into the great hall. People were dueling on the long tables, the malicious intentions, gave him Goosebumps. They were children and old warriors battling. He recognized some of those he had had as pupils, from his time. A strange proud feeling overwhelmed him, well knowing this was not exactly the time.

"This is nothing more than obscure, twisted and sinister!" He told his wife, who now turned to fight of yet another black hooded statue_. These were not people_, he ought to think. He was more scared than ever.

After yet 15 minutes of dueling off Death eaters, casting curses in every believable direction, killing not so innocent people, but yet people, Dora again dragged him into the entrance hall. Screaming, she cast a leg-lock spell, right front, and some man he had recognized from the night, they transported Harry to the Burrow, fell face front, into the floor.

"I love you!" Remus managed to tell her, before she sprinted up the stairs. He of course followed her up, running alongside the halls. Everywhere, there were ruins of his beloved castle. It was not a sight he ever wished to see again.

The corridors were dark as ever, even when half the walls missing. The sky was dark, and really wands, spells and whatever else were used to battle off the enemy were the only which lighted up the scene.

They battled for a time, him and Dora, running everywhere they could, but it was only when they once again found themselves above the Grande Clock, they looked at each other for a moment, Dore screamed her heart out, falling to the floor. Green sparks still lingering in the air, he saw Bellatrix looking at him with a devious smile.

"You wicked witch!" He cried out, casting yet another expelliarmus at her.

Bellatrix jumped beautifully aside, avoiding the spell.

"Transmofrifian torture!" She yelled at him, but Remus blocked it.

"Expulso!" He shouted back, and the wall beside Bellatrix exploded. He quickly checked his wife for life signs. Given none, he held her head up, kissing her for the final time. He cried silently, but this was not a time to weep. He had to fight for Teddy. And therefore, hearing Bellatrix getting back onto her feet, he ran again.

He ran, as fast as he could, down the stairs, avoiding any flying spells, through the hall, and out into the courtyard. It was wicked. What he thought to be a disaster inside the castle only turned out to be worse and more disastrous outside.

A red spark flew just above his head, and Remus turned in it's direction, facing Antonin Dolohov.

"Confundo!" Remus spoke, and greenish bluish sparks, flew to Dolohov. It gave Remus a few seconds to think again, before casting the next curse.

"Locomotor mortis!" He yelled again, and Dolohov's legs was glued together.

"Cruciatus!" Dolohov then shouted, getting his mind back, and red sparks targeted Remus.

"Impervious!" Remus blocked it, and then shouted, "Incarcerous!"

Dolohov ducked and the curse hit a student only a few meters away, and the girl was bound up in ropes. This made Dolohov smile in a sinister way, to Remus, who now stood exhausted, by the hours how running. He knew very well, he was no way fit for this any longer, who only just turned 38 in May. Dolohov was him far superior.

"Binding up your students, do you know, little Professor?" Dolohov teased. "What would the headmaster Dumbledore say?" He continued. Remus sighed. He did not have the patience for this. He was still fairly shaken, by the occurrence of his Dora's death.

"Petrificus totalus!" Remus answered as response, but again, Dolohov blocked it completely, sending it back Remus' way, but passed. He was so tired by now. It took a few seconds for him to breathe properly, and in those few seconds he saw Ron and Hermione cross the courtyard heading their ways for the greenhouses. It somehow gave him a small hope back, seeing those loose curls flying wildly in the air, followed by a clumsy redhead. It made Remus smile.

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell flew through the air, hitting Dolohov in the stomach, and he flew back, still holding his wand in his right hand, weirdly enough. Dolohov slowly got up from the ground, with a twisted grimace on his face, as Remus approached him.

Dolohov looked him in the eye, and started laughing.

"You werewolf scum. Bloody dog you are!" Dolohov spat. "Transmofrifian torture!" He yelled.

At sudden, a mortifying pain hit Remus in the chest, and all the bad memories came back to him. He felt the fear of starting school, at age 11. The way he had walked in through those great wooden doors, into the Entrance hall. He felt alone. Like he could hurt anyone. He remembered leaving school, feeling even more alone, than before. His friends, his dear friends would no longer be there when he woke up every day. No more Sirius and James, keeping him up at night, no more Lily cheering him up, even Peter. And then the day he found out his best friend was the killer, the murder of the Potters. He had seen Sirius' menacing laughing smile in the papers, knowing Peter was destroyed, and he remembered reading his betrayal to James and Lily, how he had revealed their secret to the Dark lord. He remembered leaving his profession as Defense against the dark arts-teacher. And Sirius falling through the veil, in the fight in the ministry. And Dora's pained expression, when she practically begged him to marry him.

And then the sensation of pure fire, burning through his body sat in. He screamed, but not a sound escaped him mouth. It was dreadful. His body twisted, he could barely breathe as Dolohov approached him.

"I almost hope for you, that the curse actually kills you. It will continue for hours, my poor Professor Lupin," Dolohov made a fake expression of sadness. "But not everyone stands the pain. Actually, I have not yet seen one of my victims survive the curse yet, and my dear friends have only seen a few. But I suppose you already knew this. Oh dear." And again he smiled deviously to Remus, and hurried away.

Remus was left there, cold on the ground, left in his misery and pain. Oh the burning pain, like needles making their way through his skin, every second there went by. Like pixies bites, all over. He was hoping Dolohov was right. He could never last hours of this torture.

He breathed barely, she noticed.

Harry had gone to the woods, she was almost certain. Right now, she need not to be selfish. She knew Professor Snape could not be saved, but many others could perhaps. And therefore she started searching the courtyard for any potential survivors.

It was a horrible sight. About 30 other people had started searching as well, but she came along so many beloved faces. She had seen Poor little Colin Creevey, cold on the ground. He still was a tiny fella, but he was always so incredibly nice towards anyone he ever met. He never deserved to end a scarred, dead child, killed at Hogwarts, a place he was supposed to be safe. And she noticed, she started crying. She really cried. A man came over to her, and held her.

"You knew him well?" He asked her politely, and she nodded in response. The man closed Colin's still open eyes, and levicorped Colin's body inside, where she knew they has set up a room for the dead, in the great hall.

She sat a couple of minutes there at the ground, getting over her crying. She could not believe any of it. She knew this was a war, but never had she imagined it being so cruel. And the Death eaters so sardonic and wicked. After all, she still believed them to be human. She stood up, and began again, to search for loved ones, in the chaos.

She saw many she recognized, but was determined to search for friends first. And there she saw him. Alone, in the far corner of the now very open courtyard, she recognized the raggedy clothes, and sandy blonde hair. He did not move, so she ran. She ran to him, and kneeled before him. And she screamed. Remus Lupin was cold and pale, not moving. She took his head, and pulled him up in her lap, holding him like a child. She kissed him on his forehead and pleaded.

"They are gone, Professor. The horcruxes are gone. Please wake up. Please do." She cried to him, and buried her face in his neck.

"We have won. Harry has gone into the woods to kill him. I actually believe that we have won. He will kill Voldemort, I know it Professor Lupin!" She practically screamed. She could not afford to lose more people, not right now. And she sort of loved Lupin, as an authority figure. He was the best teacher she had ever had, and he had cared for so many people. And he had a son, in need of his parents. A parent. She had herself come across the lifeless body of Nymphadora Tonks, when she ran from Amycus Carrow two hours ago. It was painful. But she needed Remus now, she did.

Then he breathed barely, she noticed.


	2. It means goodbye

_Then he breathed barely, she noticed._

"Remus, I don't want to lose you too!" she screamed. It was painful for Hermione to witness Remus' life, slowly leaving his body.

Inside him, pain was still running through his weak form, pulsing with cold fire and cutting knifes. The curse was not exactly lethal, but hours and hours of sheer torture going through one's body, is enough to kill an unprepared victim. That much Remus knew, but he was definitely no longer sure, he could keep it up. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but if Hermione had time to care for him, he imagined it had been a long time. He fought, he really did.

"Professor, please!" she cried more silently. It pained him that he could not tell her, he was alive.

A while after, she stood and levicorped his aching bode, into the great hall. She cried still, as she walked alongside her Professor, past dead bodies and mourning wizards and witches. It was awful. Harry might not even be back, and here she walked with her possibly dead Professors body. They entered the great hall, and she quickly found the red hair by a far end of the hall. She took Remus with her, silently passing the endless number of grieving families. Many of them, she recognized. There were people she had seen in Diagon alley, children in Fred and George's shop, her schoolmates. It was horrid.

She got there at last, smiling sadly to Molly Weasley who got up and embraced her in a hug. Molly whispered caring words to her, and told her it would be fine.

"I do not know Mrs. Weasley, I don't know if he is dead." Hermione cried, and Mrs. Weasley let her go, before turning to the pale body of Professor Remus John Lupin.

Half an hour later, Hermione sat there, wrapped in a blanket and watched Tonks' and Lupin's body, lying beside each other, holding hands. She wondered where the dead might go after they met their fate. It frightened her. She wondered if there was a shared place, where all dead might go, both good and bad. If it would not matter who you were alive, but joined everyone else in dead on the other side. She wondered if Voldemort would go there as well. What would it be like then. Would there be an endless light. Would there be darkness and cold winds blowing through space. She was not very religious, and did not believe in God. But this was another world, from where she grew up, so why could there not be a place for the dead too. She had seen the Inferi herself. They had to come from somewhere. Were they the dark sides of ones soul to be brought back? But again, they just looked so incredibly peaceful.

Her mind was disturbed by the sound of nearing footsteps, and they all went outside. Ronald took her hand, and followed her through the wrecked halls, to enter the front courtyard.

It was over. Death eaters were fleeing in every direction, as Voldemort's body turned into black dust. She absolutely could not believe what she had just seen. It was over. They had really won the battle of Hogwarts. The second Wizarding war. Everyone cheered, she reckoned. She should be doing the same, she believed. And Ron kissed her. It was a happy kiss, she believed. But she just wasn't happy. Not right now at least. She should be happy. Voldemort was gone.

Her mind rested on all the lost ones. Fred, Tonks, Moody, Sirius. She could weep later, though. Right now, they had to settle this for good. She, Ron and Harry found themselves far from the others. They stood there, right in the middle of a stone passageway, looking down on the river below them.

"I have them, you know," Harry told them. Bot her and Ron looked confused at him, wondering what he meant. "The deadly hallows. My dad's invisibility cloak was one of them, and I had it all along. And the golden snitch. I found out what it meant with it. Remember my first game? I didn't catch it with my hands, I almost swallowed it!" He said, almost smiling. Hermione seemed to understand it, but by the looks of Ronald Weasley, he did not seem to understand a word. Harry continued.

"And inside it, was the resurrection stone. I Saw mum, dad, Sirius, Lupin and… Well. You already know." He look saddened. "And I figured, that night in the Astronomi tower, Malfoy got to Dumledore, before Snape killed him. Malfoy had used an expelliarmus. And he had already gotten it from Dumledore, so the Elder wand never belonged to Snape, it belonged to me from that night in Malfoy manor. So." He was still in shock, Hermione understood. But she figured, that the wand which Harry now was about to break in two, was perhaps the most powerful wand in the world.

"Harry, do you really want to?" she asked him, worry in her face. He broke it then.

"Positive. That bloody thing has caused enough trouble as it is, and it cost an innocent man his life. I don't want it." He said, and threw the two pieces down in the river, his green eyes following them as they disappeared.

"You're wicked, man!" Ron said, not really getting it yet.

"What about the stone, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked down, and then met Hermione's eyes.

"Safe in the forbidden forest, I believe." He answered with a riddle.

Hermione felt proud of him, and embraced the two in a tight hug. They both wrapped their arms around her, and Harry placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"It is for the best anyway. This could all drive you insane, you know." Ron said, making both Harry and Hermione laugh a bit. "Come on, let us get back there!" He suggested, taking Hermione's hand.

Really, it was unbelievable, Hermione thought. Some many gone in a night, and there, the golden trio was just walking down the planes to the castle, as they had all done their first year. But so many things had changed. All over a night.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped once again, into the great hall, finding the rest of the Weasley's mourning over Fred's body. She pulled everyone in for yet another hug. Letting go of Percy as the last one, she bend down to kiss Fred on the forehead. It was her kind of goodbye. He had been such a wonderful person, always happy and positive, no matter the situation. She looked up at his twin, George, whom she for the first time in years saw crying his brain out. Arthur Weasley held his son, caring for him. Instead, Hermione went on to kiss Tonks on her forehead. She would really miss the wicked witch, and her open spirit. She hadn't really known Tonks that good, but she had grown affectionate for her, the past couple of years.

And then, she turned to Lupin. It felt wrong for her, somehow, to say goodbye to her professor like this. He had still been breathing when she found him, but it was such a weak breath, and she dared not to believe, that he still was alive. So, she took his hand, and remembering his first lesson in her third year. The boggart. She had been standing behind Harry, being the very last, but for some reason she would later find out, Lupin had broken the chain off, when it came to Harry, meaning Hermione would miss her turn at facing the boggart. She remembered being so frustrated at the time, as though Lupin would believe her to be weak. But of course, it would only last a couple of months from there, until she would find out why. She sighed. It was a very long time ago. He still looked himself, more exhausted a lot paler perhaps. His hair was sandy brown, at it somehow still curled at the front, falling down in front of his face like a whirl. He was actually beautiful somehow. She got it now, why Tonks had fallen for him in the first place, they complimented each other so very well.

She bowed down to kiss his forehead too, when she noticed it. He still had that faint breathing. She felt it, the warm rising to her neck, when she pressed her lips to his cold skin.

"Remus?" She whispered, and as a response came yet another rise of warmth.

"Remus!" She said a bit louder, for everyone to turn their heads to her, swollen red eyes looking for an explanation.

She took her wand out, and she began to cast as many counter-spells she knew. It seemed as if he had drunk a cup of Draught of the living dead, but of course, he had not. It was wicked.

He didn't exactly know how, as since she was no healer, but again. She was the brightest witch of her age, and this was her most beloved Professor, he had taught her so much. He had a son, teddy, waiting at home. The rest of the people surrounding her, only looked at her.

"Hermione dear, I am sorry, but he is dead!" Mrs. Weasley said softly to her.

"No!" She yelled, continuing to cast as many as she could. Again, she cried.

"Professor, wake up!" She said to him, almost screaming.

She continued for an eternity, at least it was what it felt like to her, before she saw a sign of life. The first proper breathing. She threw herself forward, her arms surrounding his neck, as she pulled him up for a sit. He coughed.

"Professor!" She yelled in his face. "You were dead!"

He was dizzy, very dizzy, and he felt a female voice screaming to him. He recognized it as Hermione's, and he felt safer. He lay down again, breathing heavily. His mind was present the entire time, but it was blurry from the pain, which was fading a bit, minute for minute. It was bad, very bad, but he could breathe again. And so, it felt like minutes passing by, with Hermione holding his hand, as he slowly regained his strength. It was awful.

He slowly opened his eyes, and let the light in. It was so incredibly bright, he thought. He started to see the faces, curious faces. Almost everyone with a red top on their bodies. The Weasleys. They had really survived. Harry too. In addition, Hermione. Of course Hermione. He was still very dizzy, but managed a faint smile, before she punched him in the rib-case.

"You were dead, you stupid fool!" She yelled. She did not put effort into her punch, and it made him breathe harder, but he was glad. So glad he was back.

Mrs. Weasley accioed a cup, and made some water appear, before she handed him it. He drank eagerly. Water. It was fantastic. It put out the fire in his chest entirely, though he was still a bit sore from the pain.

"Welcome back, Professor Lupin!" Ron announced. Remus tried to find an ability to speak.

"Who died?" He asked. Everyone's faces well into a grim expression. Hermione, still sitting beside him, took Dora's hand, and put it in his. He put down the cup of water, and looked at her peaceful face. Taken down by her aunt. He could only look at her. There were no tears at first, but moments after, he threw his body down her, not caring that his entire body ached from the fighting. He did not care the very least. And then they came. He cried, the hot tears spilling out on her cold, dead face.

It was Harry, he reckoned, who put a hand on his back.

"I am sorry, Professor. I am!" He said, taking Lupin up, and examined his face. He was soft in his eyes, Harry saw, the love pouring out. Harry took his old Professor in for a hug. After a second or two, he gave Remus on to one of the Weasley's, and so it continued. Remus was empty inside, no longer caring.

"At least you have Teddy," Hermione mentioned. "And you will always have us, you know! Always." She said softly, her caring brown eyes resting on his older ones.

"Thank you." He managed to say. He was incredibly vulnerable right there and now. She put hand on his upper arm, the same way she did in the kitchen, those many months ago, before she put the kettle on. He felt weak.

* * *

It would be many weeks, before the areas of Hogwarts would be preferably clean again, and work on the castle itself could progress. They were all there. Funerals had been held. So many had shown up, showing their support for one another. Dora's in specific had been enchanting. She was buried alongside so many other heroes in Godric's hollow. There had been flowers everywhere, he remembered, young people showed up in their blackest dressrobes and each with a pink and lilac bouquet in their arms. Her favorite colors. He had stood with Teddy in his arms, looking at everyone he knew, responding to their greeting and saddened smiles. And Harry who had stood with Hermione beside him, over at his parents graves. They both held a lily in their hands.

Abandoning the constant incoming of condolences, he decided to join them.

"They were wonderful people, you know." He said, putting his arms around both their necks.

"I do not believe I have ever met a gentler woman than Lily, or a more caring man than James, Harry."

Harry looked smiling up at Remus.

"Thank you, Professor. I do not really miss them any longer. Is that wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can't answer you on that one. It is entirely up to you, to decide whether it is wrong or not!" Remus responded. "What happened?"

"You know, I had all of the deadly hallows. Including the resurrection stone. And I went into the forbidden forest, to meet with Voldemort. And I held the stone in my hands, and they all appeared in front of me. And they talked to me, about how they would always be here," Harry held a hand to his heart. "As long as I remembered them. Then they would always be with me. But Professor?" Harry looked up at him, as Hermione listened carefully. "You were there too. How?"

Remus looked nothing like surprised.

"Harry, at the end of the first part of the battle, I was struck by a very horrid curse, much like the Cruciatus curse. Only, it can continue for hours, after cast. And it can indeed be tiring. Most people die of exhaust. I was close to, and that is why you saw me." He smiled down at Harry. Hermione looked like she was in pain.

"I was lucky someone found me there, or else I might as well have been dead by now!" he said out in the air, tugging Hermione closer. "You children are my saviors, you know that?"

Both Harry and Hermione smiled up at him.

"I am sorry about Tonks, Professor!" Hermione said. Remus only nodded in response, pulling baby Teddy higher up his chest.

"Well, she is somewhere better now. Tell me, was she ever really made for this earth?" he said, smiling lightly. She belonged in heaven, he knew that.

Of course he missed her, but he had to be there for the people he loved, and he knew in his heart, that Dora was everything too good for a world like this.

"Well, better join the party, won't we?" he asked sarcastically, as he padded both the children on their backs. It felt wrong calling them children, after what they've gone through. Harry would be turning 18 in just a month and a half, and as far as he knew, Hermione already was. Actually, he doubted they were ever allowed to be just children.

He turned around, leaving the two for themselves, holding up Teddy in his string, has a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. He was getting old.

He greeted more of the other attendants of the funeral, watching the Weasleys mourning over at the grave of Fred, only a little far away. He was buried last week, Remus knew. He had not attended the funeral, knowing it would be too dreadful. Remus was never very good at funerals, having problems with saying goodbye. But really, he could not actually stay away, from his wife's funeral. He needed to say a final goodbye to her. It was very much not as horrid as he had thought. It was more like a confirmation to him, that she was gone. And that she would not come back anytime soon. Maybe one day, he would meet her again. But it would be a very long time. Right now, he had his responsibilities.

* * *

Soo, this would be it. Not it, sorry, but we are now over repeating stuff. I just felt like including stuff from book 7, to explain how Remus survived, also I felt like saying goodbye to the characters myself.

Remember, a review means a chapter.

-With love


	3. Bad wolf

Remus walked down the hallways of Hogwarts castle. He wondered how they had managed to get the castle repaired in such a hurry. It was only September, and the final battle was no more than five months in the past. Of course, they had had magic to help them along the way, but so many things needed to be fixed. But now, as he strode down the halls to professor McGonagall's office, he for the first time noticed, the lack of differences. Not many things had changed. Minerva had of course used the opportunity to redecorate the outdoor areas, and had even built a memorial to all the fallen witches and wizards. It was not really a big thing, just a small garden with various herbs and fruit-trees. Hagrid, as the groundkeeper, had gotten the responsibility of taking care of it. Remus had had the privilege of going down to see it, before his appointment with McGonagall. An appointment, he was now a bit late for.

"Apple pie" Remus said, and the gargoyle went up, with stairs trailing after it, and Remus started climbing them. At the top, he stood for a minute, and looked at the door, collecting his thought. He drew a breath.

"Come in, Remus!" McGonagall called, when he knocked. He smiled politely at her. "Sit down, my dear friend." She said, and gestured towards a maroon chair in front of her desk, and he took the seat.

"Good evening, headmistress." The office had not changed either.

"So Remus, I assume you know very well, why I called you in? There is a position available at the moment. You know which?" She said sternly, as she took out a piece of parchment.

"I believe so. You mentioned it at Mr. Weasley's funeral. The 'defense against the dark arts', I believe it to be."

"Correct. You see, Remus, after the Battle of Hogwarts, many people are frightened off by the position. It had made it hard to find a suited teacher for the job. I have asked Mr. Potter if he was likely to take it, just a few months until I would find a proper teacher, but as it turns out he is returning for his final year. So are many of the seventh years, as they never took their N.E.W.T.S. These people will start over from their seventh year."

Remus wasn't surprised to hear that. Harry was indeed a clever boy, and if he had the opportunity to finish school, he would.

"So I am here, because you need a teacher to teach 'Defense against the dark arts'?" he asked with curiosity.

"We have already delayed the start of terms by a month, school starts tomorrow, and I am in such a need for a teacher, Remus. I would do practically everything. I cannot afford this. The second years had the Carrow twins as teachers last year, they miss an entire year of education in that subject. Remus I beg you!" She pleaded.

"Minerva, no need to, I will gladly take the position. No worries!" He calmed her down, smiling softly at her. Minerva relaxed and breathed again.

"Thank you Remus. I will have your belongings brought here by the end of the night. I suppose you remember where your chambers are?" She asked.

"Of course I do. It is only two in the afternoon, though. When will the students arrive?"

"Oh, I believe they will be here around 5 pm. You will have plenty of time to prepare yourself. I think you will recognize quite the lot." She smirked.

"Wonderful. But Minerva I have to ask you. Can I please teach the classes the way I want to? I know that I am supposed to, but in view of the recent events, I think that it would only be natural to teach some of the pupils in a more. Advanced way. It would do no good for them, to keep practicing Protego charms, I believe they are far more skilled than that. I saw some of the older students using extremely advanced charms in that battle, I even heard a young boy practicing the Avada kadavra." He said. McGonagall looked worried, and opened her mouth to object, but Remus continued.

"Minerva, it is not like I approve of that kind of magic, not by any means. But they are practiced, they know very well where the subject comes from and why they are being taught it. I will start out lightly, but I will not underestimate my students." He said. And McGonagall nodded.

"Very well, Remus. If that I what you find best, I can't do anything about it. Just make sure, no one gets hurt!" She smiled, and gestured for him to leave.

"Thank you, headmistress." He said honestly, and turned to leave. He m´was almost at the door, when she called out again.

"Oh, and Remus!" He turned to look at her.

"I am sorry. About her." She smiled genuinely. He only nodded, and left the room.

.

.

.

"Oh Harry, isn't it exciting?" Hermione squealed, almost clapping her hands, as they neared Hogsmeade. They could all feel the train slowing down, which meant they were only about 10 minutes away.

"I can't wait to see what they've done with it. Can't you?" She smiled. Harry did not look that interested, as he was very busy holding hands with Ginny Weasley.

"Yes, very much 'Mione. I can't wait either." That part Harry meant. It had been a long time ago since they had last been there, and it were not exactly happy memories they carried with them.

"Ginny, I am so happy that we get to be in your year!" Hermione squealed again.

"Me too, 'Mione!" Ginny laughed, smiling happily up at the two of them. Ron on the other hand, just slept at the opposite seat with a box of multi flavored beans on his stomach. All were in their new school uniforms.

"Guys, the train is stopping!" Harry announced, and everyone started to collect their belongings.

"Ron, wake up you stupid elf!" Ginny shouted, tossing a bean into his head.

.

.

.

The feast was absolutely wonderful, Hermione thought. It was great to be back again, and to see her old professors. She had not yet met all of them, but Slughorn was back again to teach potions, and McGonagall would as usual continue to teach transfiguration.

She had to admit it though, it was sad thinking about the ones she had lost only five months back, and all the people she would never see again. But over the summer she had decided, that she would no longer dwell in the past. When she had received the letter from Hogwarts, offering her to come back and finish her last year, it was almost like if she was 11 years old again. And now that she was back, everything only seemed more wonderful. She felt alive for the first time in almost four years, since the triwizard tournament.

"Who do you think is going to teach us DADA, Ron?" Harry asked him. Hermione wasn't sure if they would be able to take Defense against the dark arts, when she thought about it. Everyone from fifth year or above had participated in the war, and those who were lucky enough to return back for school, honestly did know basically everything which was to be learned their last years.

"Dunno mate, I 'ope is someone weh knuw." Ron said, his mouth full of stuffed chicken.

"Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full!" She said, carefully slapping his upper arm.

"Sorry love!" He said, swallowing the chicken, and embracing her in a hug.

"You're disgusting! You pig!" She said, kissing his cheek, and shaking her way out of his grip.

Hermione did not know what they were yet. Yes, they had kissed in the chamber of secrets, and she loved Ron very much. But she wasn't sure that they wanted the same. Ron seemed as if he still weren't sure, if he even wanted to be back at Hogwarts, and he sure had had a great deal of mood swings over the past couple of years. And was she really ready to deal with it.

"I take it as a compliment, 'Mione!" He stood up, bowing to her. Hermione turned Gryffindor red.

And when the feast was finally over, and the first years had gathered, everyone else returned for their respective rooms. Hermione noticed several familiar faces, as everyone stood up. Neville and Luna actually sat beside each other and talked, as everyone else rose from their seats, and a very blonde head from the Slytherin table flowed approximately 10 centimeters above every other head. She hadn't thought Malfoy would return, but again. He had seemed very reluctant when Voldemort had called him out in the end of the battle. She had felt sorry for him, she remembered. And right there, she decided that she missed the library.

She wasn't even sure if the books had even made it, and a lot of them were very rare and very old.

"Hey, I'll meet you in the common room later!" Hermione said, and turned around to face the others.

"See you there, then." Ginny smiled.

.

.

.

Hermione was very happy to see, that the library was very much intact and very much empty. She needed a place to think.

She found her favorite corner of the library, took a random book from the shelves nearby, and sat down.

"Karmina Krimson's tales of magical Hungarian. Never heard of it" She said to herself, and put it back on the shelf.

"Well, sometimes it is a good idea, to try new thing, Hermione!" A low voice said a couple of meters away. Hermione jumped, and pulled her wand out. But when she turned, a large smile instead glowed on her face.

"I thought I was alone!"

"So did I!" He responded. Hermione ran over to him, and pulled him in for a hug.

"It has been ages! What are you doing here?" She asked the man, pulling back.

"Say hello to your new Professor!" He exclaimed, making large movements with his arms.

"Seriously? That sounds wonderful!" She smiled, as she could not believe her ears. The last time she saw the man, he padded her back in front of the Potters gravestone. It was almost three months ago. He smiled back to her.

"Well Miss Granger, I believe that it is almost past curfew, if I am not wrong?" He said nonchalantly, raising his chin so he looked very stern. She laughed a little.

"Where is Teddy?" She asked.

"At Molly and Arthur's. They love him. Next week it's Andromeda's. If she can get them to, to give Teddy back."

"I cannot believe it!"

"What?" He asked her.

"You are here. You are actually coming back!" She said calmly.

"Well, not as if I had anywhere else to go, had I?" He joked. She looked sad at that.

"Well Miss Granger, we better head back to our rooms. Don't want anyone to caught us in a dimmed lighted library well past 10 pm alone, now would we?" He put on his teaching voice again, and it made Hermione crack with laughter.

"I believe you right, Professor!" She said, holding out her arm, as he took it.

They walked out of the library together.

The door made a sound, as Hermione closed them. She turned around to face him again, and they started walking down the halls together.

"You know, I remember a young girl with brown hair trying impatiently to save my life, the last time I was here. I also remember losing my loved ones. And I remember the young girl with brown hair losing the greatest parts of herself. Here I am, walking with a young woman with brown hair, whom greatly resembles the young girl. And that young woman is not telling me the entire truth!" Remus said, and looked down at her.

She threw him a saddened smile.

"That young girl might be me, Professor." She tightened her grip around him arm. "What do you want to know?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Just tell me that you are all right! Hermione, I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me. For so many reasons, that is. You have sacrificed so many things the past you, more than any of your friends. Perhaps not Harry, when I think about it. But that was taken away from him. You gave it up, willingly. And I know how much it must pain you. And like me, I do not think that you have yet spoken to anyone about it. But it helps, you know!"

"Right now Professor, if I have to be honest, I have other things I need to figure out before I move on. I made a resolution to myself after attending all those funerals. That I would not let myself dwell in misery, because I know, that if I really want to I can make a future for myself. And along the way I might even find those parts of myself, that I have lost along the way. You see, so many people died in that war, and their futures were taken away from them. So many were still children. A lot never got to graduate, never got a first kiss, never got a job, got married and had children. Whom would I be to throw all that away, when so many never got the opportunity to have it? It all depends on how you value their death. If those people meant something to you, you would go out, live your life because they can't! Live it for them. Honor them by being happy!" She said. It absolutely shut Remus up.

"My apologies, I suppose it is a long time ago since I thought of it like that. No offence."

"None taken. Now Remus, remember that there is so many good experiences waiting for you out there. Whenever you start thinking about your past, imagine yourself picking Teddy up on Platform 9 ¾, after he have finished his first year at Hogwarts. You are no longer responsible for your own future. His too. And if you want it, it can be great." She smiled and stopped him. She turned towards him, and looked at him for a second.

"You are wise beyond your years, Miss Granger." He teased her.

"Goodnight Professor." She said. Remus looked up, and noticed that they now stood outside Gryffindor tower. The fat Lady looked impatiently at them.

"Goodnight 'Mione. Sleep tight!" He said to her. He turned around to leave, and just overheard her say "Victory" to the portrait, before she went in. He smiled to himself, and went down the corridors. It was a long night for Remus, thinking about her words.

.

.

.

"You are one late Lady, Hermione Granger!" Ginny said at the morning table, buttering her bun. Hermione had not realized what Ginny meant, before she saw Remus crossing the room, remembering last night and all the irritation about him, not being happy.

"Sorry Gin, found a book I liked." She apologized.

"Whatever. Eat my bun, will you?" Ginny said, looking disgusted at the brown thing on her plate, when she realized how much butter she put on it.

"Not in a lifetime, will I touch that thing!" Hermione answered.

"I'll take it!" Ron said, coming to the rescue, gliding elegantly down between Harry and Ginny.

"Help yourself!" Ginny said.

Hermione laughed a bit at it, looking up at the staff table. Remus looked tired, but somehow satisfied. If he had gotten her speech into his thick head, and if that was the reason for his lack of sleep, Hermione was in satisfied as well.

"Hey, have you seen who got back as a teacher, 'Mione?" Harry smiled to her. Hermione nodded at him.

"We caught him on the way down here, the two of us. Teaching DADA he is. Lovely. Good grades are coming, mates!" Ron proclaimed.

"I know, Ronald, I was so fortunate to find him in the library last night, and we got time to catch up!" Hermione said.

Ginny just sat and looked silently at her, while drinking the apple juice, which magically appeared.

"Sweet, isn't it?" Ron continued.

"Yes, very much Ron. Now, have you guys seen what's on first period of the day?" Hermione asked.

"Charms, then herbology. And Potions last." Ginny interrupted.

Hermione nodded, and rose from her seat. She smiled at the lot, and went up Gryffindor tower to get her stuff.

It was actually quite wicked. She never really knew Remus that much. They had of course had pleasant conversations now and then, as they shared an interest for books and literature. But he was Harry's friend, in a way at least. Her and Remus never really had anything, to do with each other. Of course, Remus had always been her favorite teacher, and the thought them to be friends in a matter, but that was it. They had a mutual understanding of each other. But seeing him again last night, just confirmed to her that they were very much alive. She smiled.

She found her stuff, mainly parchment rolls and a quill, shrunk it all to fit in her small bag, and hurried down for charms. She was excited to see Professor Flitwick once again.

.

.

.

"Just raise your wand like this, and repeat my movements!" Flitwick said to the class. Ginny looked bored, and Ron was too busy goofing around with Harry looking amused at him. Hermione sighed. She was looking forward to the day they grew up. Well, at least Ron.

"Hermione, check this out!" Ron whispered to her, and repeated Flitwick's moves. Although, he did spice it up a bit with a fairylike dance. It looked stupid, but she laughed silently. Flitwick did not seem to notice anything.

"I must say, you would make an astonishing ballerina, Ron. Can't wait to see you do Swan Lake!" She chuckled.

"What's swan lake?" He looked confused at her, but smiled anyway.

"Forget it, Sweetheart!" She called out. He did not seem to care. Ginny rolled her eyes, and sighed loudly. Hermione knew that Ginny wasn't a fan of school work, but she had never in her lifetime seen someone so apathetic during a charms lesson.

"You okay, Gin?" She asked the ginger, who looked up at her, like a child high on sugar.

"Never been better!" Ginny answered.

Finally, after two long hours, lunch break was there. Flitwick announced that the lessons were over, and they all returned for the great hall, now filled with delicious looking sandwiches. The four of them found their regular spot, where Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom sat and discussed over the Daily prophet.

"It is absolutely ridiculous!" Seamus said loudly, when the group sat down beside them. Harry was on the right side of Hermione, who put her arm around Seamus to get a closer look at the article.

"What is it? Another stupid article about how Harry is a disillusioned and troubled teenager, whom is more likely to have a mental breakdown than I am to stick Rita Skeeter's eyes out with my wand? That woman need some therapy!" Hermione hissed.

"I already think they printed that one yesterday, Hermione. Nope, it is actually a law. An abandoned law to be correct!" Seamus said. Hermione rolled her eyes, and gently tugged the newspaper out of Neville's hands. Hermione read aloud:

"The ministry: Finally good for something?

\- _By Rita Skeeter_

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry does not need any more blood on their hands, than already. This spring, the final battle of the second wizarding war took place on Hogwarts grounds, which lead to a vast amount of killings. Not only did youngster Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord, but also numerous students lost their lives in their participation of the war. Is this really the time for Hogwarts to claim more lives as they have once again hired registered werewolf Remus J. Lupin as the 'Defense against the dark arts-teacher'. Said man was also the planner behind the escape of convict Sirius Black, in summer 1993. Dolores Umbridge, attorney of the Ministry of magic, claims that she is determined to get Mr. Lupin fired, as she believes he makes a significant danger to the students.

The Daily prophet was able to get a statement from Hogwarts headmistress, Minerva McGonagall:

'I have never, and will never believe Remus Lupin to pose a threat to my students in any way. My students are my privilege, and therefore it is a privilege to have one of the very best teachers to teach them. If I believed Professor Lupin to pose a thread in any way, I would have never let him into Hogwarts grounds. This is my final decision, and I will have Professor Lupin as the teacher of Defence against the darks arts until the end of the school year, where I hopefully will manage to secure him yet another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.'

The Daily prophet have not been able to get a testimony from Remus J. Lupin."

Everyone just seemed to look at each other without saying anything. Seamus looked angry, Neville looked scared, and the rest just seemed completely blank. Harry's jaw was clenched together, Hermione could see, and she herself felt anger boiling up from under her skin.

"They have gone completely mental!" Hermione yelled! She took the paper, and stormed up to the Staff's table, and headed for Remus.

She slammed the newspaper down at the table and looked furious.

"Have you seen this?" She asked, with a sinister tone.

"No, for a matter of fact, I haven't. Let me take a look." He calmed her down, and started to read. Hermione stood there, and waited for him to have finished, so she could get a proper answer. If there was someone she hated, Rita Skeeter would take gold medal. And silver would definitely go to Miss Dolores Umbridge.

"A testimony? They haven't even asked me for one. I haven't even been to court. When did this come out?" He looked questioning up at her.

"This morning. When else. You were hired yesterday, I believe." She was angry, clearly. He nodded, and they both looked down the table to Professor McGonagall, who sat with her own copy of the Daily Prophet, completely astonished by the article.

"Seems as she knows what's going on, don't you think, Professor?" She asked Remus.

"Miss Granger, I don't'…" He did not get to finish.

"I do. The Prophet is interfering with Hogwarts business once again. God, I thought this would all be over by now. Do they not realize how incredibly stupid they all look. And that Skeeter-woman should not be one to talk!" Hermione imagined Rita Skeeter's pathetic form of an Animagus, buzzing around. A beetle. Oh, it fit her so well.

"They are all making a fool of the Daily Prophet; everyone knows that you are the best teacher Hogwarts had ever had!" She practically yelled. Remus could feel the student glares, and turned bright red. Was he really that good of a teacher?

"Hermione, now is not the time!" He said softly, taking the newspaper, which she was clenching in her fists.

"Let's talk it out with Minerva first before we go making any conclusion, which may or may not be correct. It is not fair, I know that, but please, there must be more to it!" He said, and Hermione shut up. Remus was angry, but there must have been a reason why McGonagall never said anything. Whatever happened, the Daily Prophet surely found out quickly. His thoughts went out to the poor people, who had to stay up all night, printing lies in thousands of copies.

.

.

.

The three of them stood in McGonagall's office, both Hermione and Professor McGonagall with very angry expressions on their faces.

"I cannot believe that they would ever make you sound so cruel. You are by far the best of teachers in history, and I will not let you go Remus. When I asked you to take the job, I had honestly thought that you would say no, but I was willing to fall on my knees to get you to take the job!" Minerva shouted out, in the warm room. Hermione wandered frustrated in a line behind him, but Remus just sat calmly in the same maroon chair as yesterday.

"Minerva, I have not even heard from the toad woman yet, are you sure she even dares to go to court with this?" He joked, but Hermione interrupted.

"Professor Lupin, you visited us once, approximately a year ago in Grimmauld place! Only a few days after that, Ron, Harry and I infiltrated the ministry. Sure, you heard about it. The three of us disguised our self, using polyjuice, and I was so unfortunate to get one of the court members. You see, Umbridge created a law under Voldemort's dictatorship, called the Commission of registration of muggle-borns. She took away every muggle-borns wands and split their families. Under that specific hearing, well. She accused this woman of stealing a wand from another witch. She shunned no means to protect her cause. All that, only to get back at muggle-borns. She introduced a law, for that purpose alone! If she could have gotten away with killing them, she gladly would have. And you ask if she even dares to go to court? She may not have the same powers in the ministry as before, but she sure dares to!" Hermione said, spitting out the last five words.

"We are dealing with a very troubled woman, Remus my dear!" Minerva added. Remus now sat in the chair without an expression, like candlelight blown out.

"I sure think so too!" It came from him.

.

.

.

.

.

So, this chapter was a bit longer. To those five followers I have by now. I absolutely love you, for that. The first two chapters, well, I needed to get used to how not everything is transformed with the document when I upload it. Apparently, gaps and lines are NOT included. Unfortunately.

Love from Em!


	4. Guilty dreaming

Hermione was furious. She knew about the law, an old law from the 17th century, a law where werewolves were not permitted the same rights as humans. But as far as she knew, that law was far gone. No one thought about it any longer.

She was confused. Furious and confused. McGonagall was looking stern, keeping her eyes on Remus' shoulders going up and down has he breathed. He barely spoke a word, but she could almost read his thoughts by the look of his expression.

"So what should we do about it, then?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"Probably wait for the hearings to start. They will without doubt call us in for a hearing in a weeks' time, and I will suggest you will stand as a witness, Miss Granger," McGonagall answered.

"A witness. To what exactly? To Remus being the kind man he is, a lovely friend and a great teacher? I am sorry, but ask Harry. He knows the procedure, and he loves Mr. Lupin!" she reminded herself not to call him Remus again, in front of the headmistress.

"If you won't, Miss Granger, then I agree with suggesting Mr. Potter. Right now we need to solve this out. The term has only started today, and Hogwarts already has it's first scandal" McGonagall said. Hermione nodded.

"Minerva, the children will no doubt ask me questions. Should I just tell them that it is just another rumor?" Remus asked. Hermione noticed the way he called them children.

"Yes Remus, but be careful. Let them know, that there will be a hearing in the near future, but that you will continue to be their teacher. Right now, as it is, we do not know anything for certain. I suggest that you both go back to your chambers. As for you, Miss Granger, I will not allow any more outrageous outbursts, which may or may not concern my faculty. Understood?" Minerva spoke, and looked with a bowed head directly at Hermione.

"Yes, I will keep that in mind, headmistress!" She said, with a shy voice.

"And be aware, both of you, that I will keep my eyes on you for the next couple of weeks. The same for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, should they be called to the witness stands. Now, off you go!" Minerva waved at them, and smiled sadly. Both Remus and Hermione turned and walked to the door. Outside, they closed the door, and turned to face each other.

"I absolutely don't…" Remus broke Hermione off.

"Understand a single word? Well, either do I. First day of school and the headmistress is already keeping an eye on us? I believe that is a record. I feel like a fifth year again!" Remus laughed. Hermione found it not to be funny, but smiled none-the-less.

"Remus, why would McGonagall be keeping an eye on us? I mean, we haven't done anything wrong. Whatever is happening at the ministry, and their conspiracy evolving around you, we do not have anything to do with it. If she said it out of concern, that is a different matter, but then she would have said. Don't you think?" Hermione looked worried, and Remus stopped smiling. He took her hand, and started leading her down the narrow stairs.

"Don't think about it that much. We need to get to class" He looked up at her, and sighed.

.

.

.

Remus stood before the 4th years in his classroom, 20 minutes late, and wondered how to introduce himself properly. They all sat there with big eyes and messy uniforms, and they all looked directly at him. They practically stared at him. It made him uncomfortable.

"Hello everyone, I am your new defense-teacher. My name is Remus Lupin. I have once been a teacher here before, but it ended abruptly after some… Complications. However, I am looking forward to getting to know you all. Now, put your books back in your bags, and stand up!" He announced, and every student stood up, and found their wands. Some looked thrilled, others scared.

"Ah, it is as if you can read my mind!" He cheered. Some laughed while others did not.

It was the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He wanted them to practice the protego charms, and as expected, the Ravenclaws clearly outdid most of the Hufflepuffs. Of course with some exceptions. There was a brilliant Hufflepuff girl called Violet Arveston. She had brown puffy hair and large lilac eyes. She was a thin, pale one, but she clearly knew her stuff. She reminded him of a clever brunette he had once known, but that brunette had grown out of the faint memory he had of her.

The rest of his class went by without significant problems. A Ravenclaw boy, Davis Rockwell, accidentally smashed a nearby window, much to the liking of the rest of the students. The warmth of the sun, made the classroom brutally hot and the sweat was dripping from most of the pupils. Remus settled at his chair, took off his tweed-jacket, and found his wand. He played with it a few minutes, before a red-head asked him how to heal a cut she got from a flying parchment, her opponent had enchanted and set on her. He laughed and smiled at her, and healed it with an instant. She thanked him, and ran towards her class-mate again. He was glad to be back teaching. He found it quite relaxing.

The bell rang, and the students started packing their belongings, before setting off to a well-deserved lunch break. Remus was not very hungry, and instead he found a book about wild unicorns, and started reading. Next class would be the first years.

.

In the Great hall, tables were filled with delicious looking sandwiches and lemonade for the students. The air was only getting warmer as it neared midday. Hermione had not eaten yet, but nipped to a cup of lemonade. Ginny was fumbling with her robes, and Harry was throwing bits of bread into Ron's mouth.

"Enlighten us, Hermione!" Harry said to her. Hermione looked tired and confused. She stirred her lemonade with a spoon.

"With what exactly, may I ask?" She responded. Harry gave up the bread tossing, and instead stuffed a grape into his mouth. Ron removed the crumbs around his shirt, and took over interrogating her.

"Well, the little breakdown we had this morning. You practically jumped at poor Lupin. What's that all 'bout?" Ron was being sarcastic. She hated it.

"Well, for your information dear Ronald, I was only shocked at how Rita Skeeter dared to even write such an article, so soon after a war. And you know how much I hate that woman. Really, there's nothing more to it!" She said calmly, giving the boys a tight smile. Harry seemed to think more about it, but he was soon distracted when Ginny took off her robes, only to sit in a white shirt and golden tie. Ginny kissed him on the cheek, and Harry was far gone. Ronald simply did not seem to take notice.

Neville and Seamus took their place at the table, and sat beside Hermione.

"G'day 'Mione, How's goin' so far?" Seamus asked her, patting her lightly on the top of her head. She smiled at him, and took one of Harry's grapes.

"Fine I think." She responded, and greeted Neville.

"No werewolves to attack later?" Seamus joked, and he violently hugged her, making her scream and laugh at the same time.

"No, I am sorry Seamus, but as the case is, I already verbally violated the only werewolf in miles distance, and he doesn't seem so very distressed about it. But you just be careful, or I'll find a teenage leprechaun to attack instead!" She told him, and pushed him off her. Seamus looked hurt, and held his hands to his chest.

"I am very sad to hear that, Hermione. Mostly because I, as a full-grown leprechaun, suppose I don't fall into your chosen category?" Seamus was once again being dramatic. Hermione, as she did not really know Seamus that well, didn't know how to respond. He was the boys' friend. She laughed, and shrugged it off instead.

"Don't worry Seamus, you'll find someone else who is willing to attack you. I know tons of people!" Ginny told him. Seamus turned bright red.

.

.

.

It was a long night, for both Remus and Hermione. Remus turned around in his four-poster bed, gasping for air. Because even though his body may have rested under the duvet, covered in blankets, his mind was in the old courtroom, deep down in the ministry. He sat in a wooden chair in the witness stands, with Hermione Granger on his right side. He saw Albus amongst the audience. Harry walked around the floor before him, interrogating a black figure who sat with a bowed head, sobbing into the long robes. He noticed that Hermione sat with a large, silver hammer in her right hand and she watched the dark Harry with narrow eyes.

"Declined!" She yelled into the courtroom. "Nymphadora Tonks shall be sentenced to immediate death by curse!" Remus looked up. A loud bang was heard, and a silvery mist flowed around the room.

Tonks looked up, with big, swollen eyes at Remus. His heart ached so much. Her once lovely features were dark and grim. She looked directly at his wand, now raised in eyelevel. What was happening?

"Remus love, please don't!" Her eyes pleaded him. And suddenly he felt cold. She was not real.

"Professor Lupin, she is only a memory from the past. You have to kill it. Eventually, her memory will kill you!" Hermione whispered sweetly to him. Remus watched as the courtroom turned into an empty ruin, much like Hogwarts had been months earlier.

"Sorry my dear. I love you." Remus whispered, keeping eye contact with the dreary-looking Dora.

"You betrayed me! You lied to me Remus; you told me you would only love me, no one else. You broke your promise!" Dora shouted at him, but he didn't understand it. "You betrayed me for that minx of a witch!" She cried.

Remus was almost freaking out, panic was pulsing through him making the sweat drip down from his forehead. Then he heard a babbling baby sound, and he looked up at Hermione, now holding baby Teddy. Hermione smiled down at Remus, but the smile scared him. Dora screamed in pain.

"But she is just a friend, Darling, she is my student!" He cried. Then Harry turned around and looked at him with a piercing look in his eyes.

"Professor Lupin, do you deny to have had ever spoken to Miss Hermione Granger outside of court?" He asked. Remus was breathless.

"No, I don't. She is a friend. Just like you, Harry!" Remus spoke, with worry in his voice. His wand was still pointing at Tonks. But why?

"Do you deny to ever have had non-work associated contact with Miss Hermione Granger?" Harry asked again.

"No, I don't! You know that!" Remus screamed in desperation.

"And professor Lupin, are you denying that your deceased wife is Nymphadora Tonks?" Harry asked. Remus did not know how to answer the question. Yes?

"Your honor, what is the sentence?" Harry asked Hermione instead, who was still holding Teddy.

"Death by curse is still the remaining sentence. I thought we already had made that clear!" Hermione said calmly.

Tonks was looking down at the floor, crying so hard, that a sea of tears were forming below her. Remus saw something move in it. Their chairs started to flow, while the water got deeper and deeper. Then he looked up at Albus, who remained silent in his seat as he only continued to watch the bizarre scenery before him. Remus did not understand what happened.

"You cheated on me! With her!" Tonks screamed again, and her head flew up to look at Remus once more, with fire red eyes. Now, a seductive Hermione stood beside him, holding his chin up. They were back in the courtroom. Hermione bowed her head down to Remus' ear, and whispered to him:

"Do it. You can't be free before you do it." And it made him shiver. Remus did not want to. But he did.

"Transmofrifian torture." Remus whispered, and the next second Tonks lay on the floor, writhing in pain, just as Remus did once in the past.

"I can save her!" He then screamed, but he was cut short by Hermione's sweet lips.

And then he fell out of bed. Remus landed on the cold, wooden floor in his chambers, gasping for hair. Then he realized that it was only a dream. A wildly abstract kind of dream, but nevertheless a dream. Remus sighed. Where did it all come from? This was certainly going to be an interesting year for him.

.

.

.

The following days felt weird to Hermione. In DADA on Tuesday, it was as if Remus avoided coming too close to her and on Wednesday, she forgot her book and went back to the classroom. When she opened the door to get the book, Remus was still there, but jumped at the sight of her and quickly ran to his chambers. She was mystified. She admitted to herself, that she had been intruding his classroom that day, but still she felt weird when he was so surprised to see her. She figured it was because of the talk at Minerva's office. They had not heard anything from the ministry or The Daily Prophet yet, and it made her extremely nervous. Maybe Remus was too, and that was the reason he felt uncomfortable being near her. Because she reminded him of it. However, that would not be the case.

In fact, Remus was still haunted by his dream, and whenever he got eye contact with Hermione he once more felt her hot lips and heard Dora's horrified screams through the silvery mist in the low-lighted courtroom. He even felt weird looking at Harry, who was like a son to him. Therefore, when Remus Friday afternoon stumbled into Harry at the moving staircases, he could not find a proper way to greet him.

"Hi Remus, how are you?" Harry cheered, smiling at him. What could he say? 'Well Harry, I can't near either you or your best friend, because you are both intimidating my dreams, so you get the picture?' No. Not a chance.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It is great being back teaching. What about you? Quidditch seasons starting when?" Remus asked. He could clearly see how misplaced Harry felt, being addressed as 'Mr. Potter' by him, and Remus mentally bumped himself in the head for doing so. It was not Harry's fault that Remus was mentally unstable.

"Next week's tryouts. First game is November. Against Slytherin." Harry said uncomfortably. He looked silently at Remus for a couple of seconds before giving him a quick smile. "Well, nice talking to you Professor!" Harry nodded at him, before setting off towards Gryffindor tower. Remus watched the boy leave him in great confusion. The stairs moved, so they allowed Harry to get to the portrait, while he only stood to wonder what had made Harry so uncomfortable. Surely, he must have known, that Remus were no longer allowed to address students so privately, within school hours. Not Harry, not Hermione, not anyone. Though, he did tell them that they could. Well, not while in the presence of others at least. And as expected, the students surrounding him were looking weirdly at him at this exact moment. Then Remus realized that he was standing on the middle of a moving staircase by himself, staring into the air.

Remus instead chose to go back to his own chambers to relax a bit. He would try to get a break from the weird sensations he was picking up everywhere.

The hallways were slowly darkening, and from the west corridors leading down to his private chambers, he could see the golden sun glow from above the forbidden forest. It lit the entire courtyard up like a thousand spells. It was magnificent. Remus decided to stop for a minute, and went to lean out of the window. He breathed in the hot summer air, and closed his eyes. He imagined himself, James, Sirius and Lily Potter studying for their N.E.W.T.S just down there, under the magnificent green oak. He remembered that summer clearly. Of course, Remus himself had received the grades outstanding in most of his N.E.W.T-grades. He remembered how Sirius had glanced at him, when they had finished their last potions examination. That 'how do you do it'-look. Remus silently laughed to himself. The sun continued to dive deeper into the Forbidden forest, and turned the leafs of the trees into a deep, golden chocolaty color. Remus breathed in the sweet, fresh air, shook his head and started walking towards his chambers once again. He really missed the warmth of that particular summer, the last summer where the Marauders were united in peace and happiness. Of course, at that moment, none of them had any idea, what the following years would bring of revelations.

When he finally got back to his chambers, he found his bed covers neatly folded and a smell of smoke from the fireplace met his nostrils. Remus got to him favorite chair, a big wooden one, with yellow and green covers. He found his book laying at the coffee table beside him, the one about the unicorns. He did not find it very interesting, but it made him concentrate on something other than the current events. Remus sighed, and turned to page 458.

Remus stayed in that position, reading and relaxing until about nine. He had not realized he had skipped dinner, but he found he was not very hungry after all. He had finished the book by now, and called for one of the house-elves to bring him some tea. The little creature popped up in front of him in merely seconds.

"What would mister want?" The skinny figure asked him. He, as it clearly was, was only wearing a blue apron covered in daisies.

"Eh, a nice cup of the. And maybe a scone. Thanks." Remus smiled at the little creature, who disappeared only to reappear within only a few minutes, holding a tray of scones and a teapot. He then found a pile of papers by some 7th years he should probably start grading. The first paper was by Ronald Weasley, and Remus had to admit to himself, that while Ron was a brave and kind spirit, his handwriting was something like a five-year-olds. Remus laughed. He had given them an essay on the proper use of hexes in dueling and the most common ones. It was a light start for the very experienced students, he thought. None-the-less he found himself confused by the amount of faulty information, as he got deeper into the pile of assignments.

"Oh dear." Remus said to himself, as he took up a half-done paper by a Millie Jessen.


	5. Human nature

On Monday morning the following week, Hermione and Harry were walking down the hallways after potions. It had been a rather easy class for them both and they now had two tiny bottes of manegro potions in their pockets. Hermione had her hair up in a ponytail which bopped up and down as she walked. Harry was tired after a weekend of assignments, and now he had to go to transfiguration to turn in one of them. He took his bag in his arms, and tried to find the curled papers from between his books, and started to straighten them out, while the pair turned down the left corridor to make their way to the classroom.

"Harry, have you gotten a letter from the ministry over the weekend?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"No, I haven't. Should I have gotten one?" He asked, very concentrated on his assignment papers.

"I suppose not. Well, you should, but I wouldn't know. Sorry Harry, let me handle these." She said, and took the papers out of his hands. She pointed the tip of her wand at them, and they straightened out.

"Thanks 'Mione. Anyway, what letter. Have they sent anything to you?" Harry asked, but Hermione shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Have you gotten back your papers from Defense class yet? I hope we get them today you know, I want to see how I did. I am awfully scared that I have fallen behind in class, with us not attending school last year and all. What if we missed something important, it would be teriible." She smiled, and hoped to change the subject. If Harry did not know, he did not need to.

"You know you did best of all of us, so what are you worried about. And really, as if us hunting Horcruxes and battling death eaters would not be enough practice? Seriously, Hermione, I would understand if it was Herbology, but come on. DADA? You know you're the best!"

"Thank you Harry, but I am not THE best. You know that's you!"

"Not a chance. Maybe on the practical stuff. But when will I ever be good at books. I seriously do not think that I did very well on that test."

"Relax, it is only Remus you know. He knows how skilled you are, and even if you did not do perfect on this particular assignment, he is your friend, Harry! "

"Thanks. But he has seemed quite distant since we started terms. I know, with Tonks and all that, but he seemed fine over the summer. You know what happened?" Harry asked Hermione. They were nearing the classroom.

"I have noticed, actually. I do not know what happened though. You think I should go talk to him, or something?" She answered.

"I don't know it just bothers me. Maybe you should. Well, eh. It could just be that time of the month."

Hermione laughed, and opened the door to the classroom.

Hermione and Harry walked in and sat beside each other in the front of the class. It was advanced transfiguration and Ron had not made it. Instead, he was now having a free period and used that time to practice Quidditch at the field. Harry wanted something big, since it was their last year, and he needed every player on the Gryffindor Quidditch-team to be in perfect shape for their first game. He wanted to win this year. At the same time headmistress McGonagall walked in, and set herself down in the worn leather chair behind her desk. The witch levitated a stack of papers onto every student's desk. The pupils sighed in unison.

.

.

.

"Why are they giving us all those damned tests?" Ron said annoyed at the dinner the same evening. They had finished charms class an hour ago, and Flitwick had been so kind as to give them a test on the use of spells in the making of potions. Apparently, he and Horace Slughorn had decided to make a collaboration in their classes, something Slughorn had not prepared them for this morning. Therefore, when Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in to Charms at half past one this afternoon, Slughorn sat there smiling in the corner of the grand classroom, much to the students dismay.

"I believe that it is to see which level we're all on, Ronald." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Well, can't they limit themselves to their own classes? If I could avoid having Slughorn for more than four hours a week, I would be all-happy. But in charms too? I feel like I am going to die. Maybe I am. Who knows for sure?"

"Unless you blow up your own cauldron, I highly doubt that you will. Besides, it is only for two weeks. I believe that even you are capable of sitting through that amount of classes, don't you think? Anyway, if you feel it gets too much, just tell Flitwick that you would prefer to focus your work on charms instead." She said. Ron sat and looked at her with an open mouth. He then clasped Harry on his upper arm.

"I think she's conspiring with 'em mate!" Ron said, and shot his chin out, while looking up and down Hermione. Harry did not say much, but gave Hermione a look that said 'don't-mind-him-Hermione-and-keep-your-temper'. She huffed.

"If that's what it's going to be like, Ron, then..." Hermione started to warn, but she then caught the eyes of a certain professor. Remus Lupin slowed down when he walked past them, and kept their eye-contact. Hermione's eyes widened and she shot him a large, forced smile, which only lasted a second. Remus only looked at her with a stone-cold face. The boys turned their heads, and followed Lupin with their eyes, all the way up to the long table.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Ginny said from the sideline. "That was as fake a smile as can be? Did he give you a bad grade, tell you wrong in class, or something?" She asked.

"No it is… Well. I don't know, actually. But it's not just me, Harry noticed it too, last week. I am. Ginny…" Hermione sat there, and did not know how to respond. She looked up at Harry and got eye contact.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." She said with a lowered voice. Ginny sat confused, and Ron studied her face.

"You want to come with?" She asked Harry, and leaned in over the table, pushing her potatoes aside.

"No 'Mione, I don't. Whatever this weird behavior sprung from, I have a feeling it has something to do with you. No, do not look at me like that, it's not what I meant. It is just, did something happen between you? Did you argue or anything?" Harry answered. Hermione looked bitterly at him, as if he was saying it was her fault.

"No Harry, we have not. If you'd known me, you should also know that I would have told you if that had been the case." She said and huffed, rising from her seat. She had left her robes in her room, so her exit was not as dramatic as she had hoped for. Nonetheless, Hermione quickened her walk towards the doors, and when she reached it, she was almost running, her skirt swaying dangerously with each step, as to make an angry statement. On the other side of the large doors, she slowed down again, starting a pace in the great hall. The sound of her footsteps rang loudly in the vast entrance hall. She did not know why, but she had been so quick to lose her temper lately. It just happened so suddenly. She stopped her pace, and sat down on the edge of the cold, stone of the stairs. She secretly hoped that one of her friends had noticed the way she had stopped at the door to look at them, and that one would come after her and ask her what was wrong. Not that she knew what she would answer, but right now, she just needed a warm shoulder, a hug or maybe just a nice conversation.

If she was honest to herself, it would probably be Lupin's odd behavior that made her insecure. She honestly thought that she had been nice to him the last time they talked, but then all of a sudden he started avoiding her. And right now, it was not what she needed. After the war, she needed all her friends near her, even if they happened to be teaching her. And she certainly did not need Ron and Ginny preying on her like that! Damn Weasleys, she thought. But it seemed like no one noticed.

Hermione sighed, and returned to her room. One of the benefits of being a head girl was that she got her own room. Thankfully.

.

.

.

Next day after arithmancy, Hermione made her way to Defense against the Dark arts. They would get their assignments back today, so at least there was some kind of highlight to the day. She was tired today. Very tired. She had stayed up last night until late. Ginny had come to her room after dinner and doing homework with the boys. It was almost nine, when she had knocked on Hermione's door. Hermione had sat on her bed, thinking, when she heard the soft knocks and called Ginny in.

"Hello Sweetie. Are you okay?" Ginny had asked when she popped her head in and closed the door behind her. Hermione had smiled at her and nodded, with a sad look on her face. She climbed back onto her bed and sat on her legs as to make room for Ginny. Ginny had comfortably patted Hermione's knees. And that was when Hermione started to cry. She had smiled sweetly and thankfully to Ginny when her face wrenched in sadness, and she had leant into the shoulder of her dear friend. Ginny had warmly embraced her and continued to hold her, when Hermione did not stop to cry. After half an hour, Hermione had laid quietly on the bed with a very red face, as Ginny continued to stroke her arm, and had asked:

"What happened?"

And Hermione had confessed.

"I just need all of you right now, Gin. ALL of you. I feel like Ron keeps blaming me, Harry not caring enough even though I know he do, Remus ignoring me…" Hermione whimpered again.

"Yeah. Whatever happened between the two of you?" Ginny asked, not curious, but caring. Like Molly. Oh, how she missed Molly Weasley.

"I.. I don't know, Gin. We talked a lot, when we arrived this last Sunday. Then again Monday, and then on Wednesday he just… I don't know. He closed the doors to me. He would not look at me in class and he would not talk when I confronted him. Harry said that he had been distant towards him too, so I know that it is not me. But I just got so scared for him at the final battle, and I cannot stand losing him as a friend right now, Gin. I feel like he's slipping away. And I need every friend I have to be here for me right now. As strong as I might seem, you have no idea how fragile I am at the moment." Hermione curled into a tighter ball.

"Gin?" Hermione had asked. "Will you stay here for the night?"

"Yes, of course. Anything you need!" Ginny had answered pulling a blanket over Hermione.

And they had stayed up late, just talking. So when Hermione woke this morning, she felt lighter than the day before, but very tired. She had a cup of coffee in her hand that she had 'stolen' from the kitchen. She tried to balance it so the fluid would not spill when she walked. Luckily, she was only a corridor away from the DADA classroom. She found herself happy, when two red heads were waiting for her at the door, and a Harry Potter coming running up to them from behind her.

"'Morning folks!" Ron greeted, and they entered.

They all sat in the back of the class, and started discussing the topics of today, when Remus entered. Hermione especially felt uncomfortable, and Ginny looked over at her. She gave her best friend a small smile, but Hermione did not return it. Instead, she looked lazily over at Ginny and sighed. Harry took her hand and squeezed it for a second.

"Hello class! I assume that you have all had a pleasant first week back, and are now fresh and up to starting a second one. I have your papers for you, so if you would all be kind enough to come and get them at my desk, that would be lovely. Thank you!" He said, and the class stood up to collect their papers. Hermione placed herself in the back of the row, as to avoid Remus for as long as she could. Although, she was facing the inevitable. She was the last person to get her papers, and when Remus saw which assignment was left, he felt a pull in his stomach. Her long slender fingers reached out to get the papers in his hands. He had still not looked at her.

"Professor, can I have my assignment back?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Remus was pulled out of his thoughts, shook his head and looked up at her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Miss Granger. I believe I am a bit tired myself perhaps" He said, and smiled kindly at her. He found that he did not feel as strange as last week when he looked at her.

"Thank you, professor." She said coolly, before returning to her seat. Remus gazed upon her.

"Professor?" said a blonde Slytherin, Remus could not remember the name of. "Could we get along with the class, please?" Remus was forced to smile at him, and say:

"Yes of course. I'm sorry, I haven't slept well." Another student howled from the third row. "Please find your text-books and find the chapter about dementors. Read it and write ten questions about dementors and the answer for them. Be done in an hour, and I will pair you up with another student to answer each other's questions. Understood?" Everyone nodded at him. He looked down at Harry who shifted weirdly in his seat. "Good!" Remus smiled at the class.

He actually found it a rather pleasant day, Remus. The students did not make a lot of noise, and when everyone finished the questions, he paired them up. He told everyone to find one from the other house (a bold move with Slytherins and Gryffindors), and sat started circling the classroom.

Hermione had come across a Slytherin boy named Julian Fitzgerald, a nice boy actually, a bit misunderstood. He was not very social, and actually kept to his books and close friends most of the time. He was shy, but nice. He was tall, with medium brown hair and green eyes. His jaws were highlighted, giving him a look of deep concentrations. As far as Remus remembered, the boy was Irish. And Hermione seemed to get along with him just fine.

"So, you two, how far are we?" Remus cheered. The pair looked up at him and then to each other again, and smiled.

"Almost done, professor. We just need to finish up the last three of Hermione's questions, and then we're finished!" Julian looked up at their professor again. Remus smiled at him, and nodded.

"I would not suspect any less from the two of you. Mr. Fitzgerald, you have chosen a good partner here in Hermione. I also remember you doing very good on your assignment. Only three mistakes, if I am correct. Oh no, do not look like that. It was a very good assignment." Remus said kindly, when the boy's smiled faltered. Hermione looked at Remus with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, I will leave you two to it, then! But really, it was a great assignment!" Remus pointed at the boy in a relaxed way, as he walked over to another couple of students.

After some time, all the pairs had finished, and Remus asked them to return to their own seats. Hermione actually found the company of a Slytherin satisfying, and she could see the jealous look on Ron's face. The boy turned bright red.

"What is it Ron?" She asked him. "Is it Julian?"

"I just don't like seeing you fraternizing with the enemy, that's all. You know he's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake 'Mione." Ron told her in a whisper.

"Ron, grow up! The war ended months ago, and he was actually not participating in any of Voldemort's associations. He was actually helping getting the first years down to their common rooms when the battle began!" She said. Ron huffed.

"Bloody 'Mione, you cannot believe that nonsense!" He laughed.

"RON!" She said loudly. Everyone's eyes turned at them, including Remus who was giving a speech about the general level in Defense for the class.

"Is there a problem, Ladies and Gentlemen?" Remus called out. "Miss Granger?" He asked again, when she did not answer.

"No, Professor. Of course not, it shall not happen again." She said, refusing to look Remus in the eye.

"Good. Can I ask you to stay after class, Miss Granger, or is there more important things that you need?" Remus asked, well aware that it was lunch break after his classes. Hermione mumbled something, but being a werewolf meant heightened senses, and therefore a better hearing.

"Thank you!" He said. "You can all pack your stuff, class is dismissed." He said, smiling at his students.

Ginny gave Ron a slap at the back of his head, and her and Harry gave her a sympathetic look. She smiled at her friends, and waved them off. Then she packed her things, and left the bag on her table, before turning to Remus. The door closed behind her, and she walked up close to him, still not looking directly at him. If he was allowed to behave like a child, so was she.

"I'm sorry Professor, Ron was being annoying, and that should of course not be.." Remus cut her off.

"I am the one to apologize 'Mione, I have behaved like fool. It was not fair to you!" She looked at him and saw the sincere look in his eyes.

"Thank you." She said calmly. "But why?"

"I don't know. I think it was because of everything that happened, all so quickly. And I let it out on you and Harry. Well, mostly you. You tried to talk to me, and I turned you away. I am utterly sorry, love!" He said and pulled her in for a hug.

Hermione felt weird about it. Wasn't he the one who suddenly turned her away, just to pull her in for a long embrace.

"Rem.." But he shushed her. She then put her arms around him to respond on the hug. His tweed jacket felt rough against her skin and it smelled like pine trees. She actually enjoyed the smell. He finally let go of her, but continued to hold her shoulders and examining her face.

"How are you, love?" he asked. Hermione smiled sadly at him. Then she took him in for another hug.

"Is it really that bad, huh?" He asked her ironically. The nodded into his chest.

"I just missed you!" She said. He laughed shortly, and pulled back again.

"Then meet me for tea this evening, will you? At seven, perhaps?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes! Gladly!" She said, and a happy tear fell from her right eye. Remus wiped it away with his thumb. He had his hand on her cheek, her rosy, soft cheek. Then he looked deep into her eyes, and saw the sincere look in her eyes. He felt weird. Not a bad weird, just weird.

"Lovely. I suppose I will see you in my quarters then?" He asked her. Hermione nodded again, before putting one hand on one of his cheeks, and getting on tiptoes to kiss the other. And then she turned to leave, grab her bag and storm out the door.

"I'LL SEE YOU!" She yelled back at him, with a soft tone in her voice.

Remus smiled like an idiot. He was happy that they were now talking again.


End file.
